This invention has as an object to provide a device associated with a computer for the control of data transfer between a data acquisition system and an assembly of apparatuses comprising a recording and reading apparatus.
More particularly, the invention has as an object to provide device associated with a computer for controlling direct transfers of informations between a data acquisition system, a recording and reading apparatus (a high-speed tape unit, for example) and, optionally, means for operating recorded data, (for example a processing device), and/or the computer memory.
As will be made apparent during the description, data transfer between a data recording and reading device and another device are generally controlled by a computer whose own memory is used as memorization-relay member. The management of these transfers is assigned to a specialized coupling member usually designed as an ADM member (dirct access to the memory) which, upon receipt of an instruction transmitted thereto by the control unit of the computer, orders a sequence of operations necessary for the request transfer.
With such an arrangement, the computer memory becomes encumbered with data being transferred and the central unit thereof must manage the exchanges for which the memory is used as an intermediate memorization member, which limits the processing capacity of the computer and reduces the exchange possiblities between the central unit and its own memory.